The Survival Of The One An Only Lucy Heartfilla
by Scruffles Pup
Summary: What would happen if Lucy's mom didn't die at the time when Lucy was younger? What if she died with Jude during the zombie apocalypse? Read how Lucy, Levy Lisanna and Wendy survive the apocalypse trying to get to the famous guild Fairy Tail and what happens after wards. Warning possibly spoilers in later chapters. No pairing yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone new story out first for Fairy tail though so please be nice. Constructive criticism is of course welcomed! Please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: you really think I own Fairy tail because I do not.**

Chapter 1

Who would have thought this in a million years this would happen. We cried, we lost, we hurt but most of all we loved. And honestly that's the only reason we're alive, lets tell you what happened through our eyes and how we survived and how we are here now but we will tell you are name. Our name is FAIRY TAIL.

Hi I'm Lucy Heartfillia of the Heartfillia mansion yes I am currently 13 and honestly I don't want to grow up. I know it's weird but watching my mom and dad run the business and how stressed out they are I really don't want to do that. But somehow they always have time for me. I mean just last week I went to the biggest roller costar park ever, so I can't really complain even though a lot I wonder how they do it. I'm sitting in my room with my just finished homework; I should probably call up Nancy for some water.

I pick up the radio lacrima and tap in her in her number and ask "Nancy can you bring up some water and crackers with cheese?"

"Sure dear is that all?"

"Also could you tell my mother and father that I finished my homework. Just to let them know because they said once I finished I could invite Levy over if she finished her homework too."

I hear her giggle and say "of course dear your snack and water will be up with you in about five minutes. Okay?"

"Yes that is fine, thank you Nancy."

I hung up and dialed Levy up "hi Levy can you come over?"

"Lu-Chan help me please!"

"Levy are you okay! LEVY!"

I only heard moans and screaming before the line went dead. I quickly got up and raced to the door and down the stairs and into my parents room and through open the door to see two servants eating my mom and dad, and one of the was Nancy. I screamed and grabbed the closest thing to me which was a pipe and ran over to my mom and dad and bashed their heads in, I would feel remorse later. I quickly got to my mom and dad with big fat tears running down my face as I near them. They're barely just alive and I feel a tug on my shirt I look down and see my dad with tears streaming down his face.

"Lucy get out of here" cough, "the things aren't…" cough, "human. Please leave us." cough, "I love you Lucy."

Then her mother spoke "Your father is right," cough, "get out of here and find survivors…" cough," I love you honey don't you…" cough, "ever forget that…"cough, "We both love you so much…", cough, "Good bye Lucy."

I was practically sobbing but before they both died I said within sobs "I love…' sob, "you both…" sob, "…so much too.", -sob, Good bye..", sob, "Mama…", sob, "Papa."

I see them both die right before me and let out an ear piercing scream, but I follow their requests. I creep out the door pipe in hand and see three of those things, all of them moaning and I quickly bash the first ones head in while jumping over him and racing down the stairs with the other two things are on my tail. I stop at the end of the stairs and bash another ones head in, while the other one launches its self on me. We quickly roll on the floor with its teeth snapping at my exposed skin and I bring my feet to my chest and kick both my feet at the things chest and it flies over to the other side of the house and bangs his head as he falls sinking down the wall and finally sinks to the ground.

I quickly scramble to my feet and run to the window and look out the window and see at least a hundred of the things out side eating on body parts and blood all over the pavement with guts and flesh. I go to the door and step out when I see my best friend Levy running out of her house with a hard cover book spattered with blood and bits and pieces of flesh and black goo. I start to run over to her while I swing my pipe at any of those things that come near me and I reach her quite quickly.

I am three steps away when she screams "Behind you Lu-Chan"

I turn around pipe raised and strike one of those things in its face smashing it nose and spurting black goo all over my white blouse. I run over to Levy and when I got to her and put my back against her and start striking those things with all I've got.

I yell to Levy "We've got to get out of here there's too many of those things we'll die before we kill all of them!"

"No kidding, but the real question is how do we get out of this mayhem!"

I quickly swiveled around Levy's back and banged one of those things in the side of the head and quickly while Lucy kicked the other. Then suddenly a thought popped into my head that might just work.

"Levy, I've got an idea…give me your book and do not make a lot of noise…I think that they're attracted to it. I think they only have two of the five senses, taste, and hearing. Since were making so much noise where practically yelling, 'Over here's a nice dinner.' Come and get it!"

I feel her nod her head and pass the book over to me and I launch it in the air over the things heads and about ten feet away it makes a loud "thunk," and all the things heads perk up. I heard them all start to moan and slowly wobble over to where the book is and Levy notices it too.

I whisper softly "Levy now's our chance, if we can get down to the garage we can get a car and with the extra set of keys that mama keeps down there we should be okay."

"Okay Lu-Chan."

I see the things just reaching the book and whisper shout to Levy "Now!"

We immediately start running but with the soft thunks of our shoes on the ground the things leave the book and start limp running towards us but they're still far behind because Levy and I in school are the Pro Track Runners. So I guess that helps in our favor. We are about half way there when they start moaning, and I swear it's like a call to say we'll share our food with you if you help catch it. Because all the things that we killed are just being replaced by more with that call; seems like Levy's noticed it too, wow those things are fast. Okay were almost there we are racing past houses and thinking the exact same thing, the poor people in there are probably going to die.

I hear screaming coming from behind us…ohmigod its Lisana and she's running about ten feet in front of the things, I scream to Levy "LEVY, IT'S LISANA AND SHES TRYING TO CATCH UP WE GOT TO HELP!"

I hear her scream back "WHAT SHOULD I DO LU-CHAN WE HAVE NOTHING TO DISTRACT THEM WITH TO HELP HER OUT WITH!"

I hear a faint scream coming from behind us from Lisana saying "USE THE PIPE YOU HAVE AND THROW IT AT A PROPANE TANK! THE SOUND OR EXPLOSION WILL DISTRACT THEM! PLEASE DO IT!"

I think about it for a moment this our only weapon but we could save her life if we do it. Let's go with saving a life. Let's get this party started!

I scream to Levy "LEVY I GOT A PLAN!"

"WHAT IS IT LU-CHAN!"

"OKAY LEVY I'M GOING TO THROW THIS PIPE AT A PROPANE TANK AND THERES A CHANCE THAT IT WILL BLOW UP, BUT WHEN I DO THAT WE ARE GOING TO FALL BACK AND COLLECT LISANA THEN WHILE THEY'RE STILL DISTRACTED SO THAT WE CAN FULL OUT SPRINT TO THE GARAGE AND GET THE CAR!"

"GOT IT LU-CHAN! LET'S BLOW UP THESE BASTARDS!"

So I stop and so does Levy and I throw the pipe at the last houses propane tank and it hits it with a loud thunk and it blows it up and knocks me, Levy, Lisana and the things back on our asses. I quickly get up and race over to levy and help her up to her feet then we race to Lisana who currently is fighting one of those things with a baseball bat. We arrive next to her in seconds as she kills the one that landed on her and we grab her hand as we run towards the garage while those things walk to the explosion. We reach the garage in minutes and I grab the keys of the rack and race to my moms and dads SUV and before we get there we see two of those things right by the SUV. They snap their heads toward us but before they could moan or even start walking towards us, Lisana is already beside them bashing their heads in. We run over to Lisana who is currently leaning against the SUV waiting for me to open it up, so I race over to the side door and unlock the door with the key and unlock the car. Levy jumps in the front seat as Lisana jumps in the back seat and I start up the SUV and rev the engine.

I quickly back up the bulky thing and start to go forwards but immediately stop the car when I see forty to fifty things in front of us when Levy says, "Run their flesh eating asses over Lu-Chan!"

So I quickly replied with a rev of the engine and a, "My pleasure Levy-chan!"

I gun the car forward and start to run over their asses over and every one I run over the car bumps but I swear I love seeing them in my rear view mirror lying there dead once again. I hear a window roll down and I look over to Levy and she had a semi automatic Glock in her hands while shooting all the things that were by her window down. I look in to the back seat to see a M4 semi automatic sniper rifle in Lisana's hands with her loading it up.

Levy suddenly said, "Lisana cover me while I reload!"

"Gotcha Levy," she said quickly and took over taking them down.

We finally get out of the garage and I quickly swerve onto the street taking them down like bowling pins, and I quickly get onto the street. Also we got to get to Fairy Tail they could help there with their mages; also I hear they have this big building that we can get to in an hour's drive. So I quickly swerve around the loop and folks, we are on our way to FAIRY TAIL.

About a half an hour into our ride this horde of things a plop dead straight in the road, I can see that Levy and Lisana obviously noticed because they immediately start to roll down there windows and level their guns on those things head. So, I might as well do my part in this and help take those fuckers down. I quickly swerve the car in a big turnaround when Levy opens her door and quickly takes down 10 of them in an instant. Lisana is fumbling around obviously looking for something, when I finally see what she found it was a grenade and she pulls the pin and quickly threw it out the window and over to the things.

Then Lisana screamed at, "Go Lucy fast!"

I step the petal to the metal and speed the hell out of there. Three seconds later we hear a big BOOM and look behind us to see the path nice and clear for us to drive through. I rev the engine and quickly do a sharp turn and drive through the big gab, and as I am performing my lovely driving Levy and Lisana are taking down the things with a deadly smile on their faces. I start to drive over rail road tracks and I notice something, the train is still going because it's coming straight at us! I quickly shove the throttle in to reverse and lurch us backwards off the train tracks when seconds later the train goes by. I see its crazy in there I here screaming and shrieks coming from inside the train and those things jumping on a very big lady who smacks them with her purse and jumps off the train at the door with a little girl. They tumble on the ground for a couple seconds when one of those things jumps from the train and lands a few away from them and tries to grab them. Then, I see Levy jump from the car gun in hand and shoot the thing point blank in the face.

Then she hurry's over to the woman and the child and asks, "Are you two okay?"

The woman nods and says, "Thank you, my daughter and I probably would've died if it hadn't been for you. My names Grandenie and my daughter's name is Wendy."

I see a faint blush come on Levy's cheeks as she says, "Oh don't worry yourself I would always help out a friend."

I raise my eyebrows, a friend, the little girl speaks up, "Excuse me but aren't you the girl that volunteers at my school?"

"Yep!"

She works at a school? Well that's probably why I don't see her much on week days because our middle school gets out at 1:00 while the elementary school gets out at 3:00.

I get out of the car and head to Levy who is currently chatting to the little girl Wendy…if I recall. I walk over and put my hand on Levy's shoulder, she jumps and then looks over to me and then nods.

I walk over to Wendy's mother and ask, "More of those things are coming, would you like to come with us? We're heading to FAIRY TAIL to see if they can help us. It's the only place we could think of…so would you like to come with us?"

Wendy walks over to her mom and says, "We are heading there to Nastu-san and everybody else. Well until they came and tried to hurt us."

I see her eyes start to water when I hear Grandenie I think her name is say, "Thank you. If we could ride with you it would help us out a lot."

I see her smile while I say, "Of course we'll give you a ride…why wouldn't we? Now come on that gunshot was pretty loud so those things are bound to come sooner or later."

I help Wendy up and say to her, "Your mom is pretty cool."

She nods her head vigorously while we walk over to the car when she stops dead in her tracks mouth agape staring at Lisana.

She whispers very softly and says "Lis is that really you?"

Lisana gets out of the car and says, "Yeah it's me Wendy."

Wendy launches herself at Lisana and starts sobbing while saying through sobs, "Why did…" sob, "You ever…" sob, "Leave.", and sob.

Lisana looks down at Wendy and starts to pet her head while saying, "You know I had to Wendy. I had no choice, trust me if I could I would've stayed."

"Um, I think I'm missing something, you know Lisana?"

She looks down at Wendy and says, "I used to be a part of FAIRY TAIL when I was younger."

"No kidding but um what happened for you to um leave?"

"There was this dark guild I was fighting with my team when I got pulled away from the fight from the enemy. He gave me this mark of a black dragon saying if I didn't leave from my guild in three weeks I would turn into a flesh eating dragon forever. So after we defeated the dark guild we went back to the guild and celebrated the success of the mission, while I was breaking inside of master's office. In his office is where the most secretive files are, or so I thought, I would find a cure or something that could help. Only thing I found out is in five years of being away from the guild I could return without becoming a flesh eating dragon. Since I couldn't bear to tell them so I snuck out the back door and got a train ticket and never looked back. I moved here to wait those five excruciating years till I could return. It turned out that today was the day I could return to my nakamana without turning into a blood thirsty beast."

I stared at her and said, "Wow, I honest to god had no idea."

She nodded her head solemnly and said "I couldn't bear to tell anyone so I just kept it to myself the entire time and trained. But then I met you two and it's like everything changed so today I was going to tell you two about it but my maid tried to eat me and that's when I ran out of the house and saw you two running."

I nodded taking in the information while also thinking poor Lisana. She went through all of that on her own and I thought I had a hard life.

Wendy was looking at Lisana while saying, "When you disappeared, the guild went crazy especially your sister and brother. We looked all over for you thinking you were kidnapped. We stopped looking for you about two years later but every day we thought about you and never gave up hope that someday you'd come home."

Lisana started to cry and honestly who can blame her I'd probably cry in her place to if I was her. Wendy snuggled into Lisana as she started to sob franticly when I heard a low growl/moan coming up behind us as I spin around seeing a mob of twenty of those things most likely looking for their next meal. Suddenly a thought popped into my head why don't I ask for help from my celestial spirits?

I pull out a pink key from my belt where I keep my keys and start to chant "I CALL OUT THE RAM, ARIES!"

In a blinding gold light I see Aries appear once the light dies down as she asks, "Sorry b-but why a-am I h-here. Sorry."

I look over to her and say, "Do you think you can help us with those? But be careful if they bite or get there saliva or blood into you turn into one of them."

She looks over at the horde and gasps as I hear her mumble under her breath, "S-so it f-finally h-happened? I n-need to get them Loke for this and the other zodiac spirits."

I wonder what she means, who is Loke? And the other the other zodiac spirits? It makes no sense so might as well ask her quickly.

"Aries what are you saying? Who is Loke? And the other zodiac spirits?"

She quickly says, "I am-am s-sorry p-princesses but I h-have to g-go for a m-moment. I shall b-be right b-back. Sorry."

She disappears in a blinding gold light as the things are now just ten feet away from us I quickly scream to the others, "Get in the car I will hold them off for now, so GO!"

They run to the car with some hesitancy but climb in and turn it on while setting up the sniper rifles and such for some defense, good, that it definitely good. I grab my whip from my belt and lash it out and it makes some of the things topple over while the others just groan.

I grab one of my keys and start chanting "I CALL OUT THE FLYING HORSE, PEGASUS!"

In another yet gold blinding light I see Pegasus flap his wings, stop at the ground and whiny up to the sky and then looks over to me as I jump on him and say, "Fly up Pegs now and watch out for those things. They will bite you or somehow or another make you one of them if they get any saliva or blood into you. Got it?"

I see understanding in his eyes as he starts to flap his wings and we slowly lift up from the ground into the soaring sky. When we finally reach a safe distance I look back down to see that the things are slowly starting to surround the car when HOLY SHIT WENDY JUST STEPPED OUT WITH GRANDENIE!

I holler to them, "GET IN BACK INTO THE CAR OR YOU'LL BE KILLED!"

They both look up towards me high in the sky and shake their heads slowly when they both scream at the same time "Sky dragons ROAR!"

And at the moment the words left their mouth a tornado like wind left their lips and hit the things full force either killing them instantly or blowing them hundreds of meters away. I look down at them shocked as they both smile while getting slowly back into the car. I bring Pegs back to the ground while slightly breathing heavily from the intake of the magic; of course I could have held out a lot longer mama made sure of that. But it still seeps away my magic power quicker than most just because me magical power isn't fully done coming in and shaping it's self since I am only 13.

I rub Pegs chest letting him know what good job he did before going back to the spirit world, as I quickly hop into the car and start to drive off into the distance silently praying that Fairy Tail can and will help us even though now I am more confident than before.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please tell me your thoughts so you just might want to hit that review button. the more reviews I get the faster I update! Catch you guys on the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This chapter is a bit short but I tried to clear up some of the questions you asked me about but most of them will be answered in later chapters! And I would like to thank BlueBubbles23for being my first reviewer! I tried to answer your question in this chapter but most likely you'll find out in later chapters! And also I have been reading this awesome story called Her Strength that you should check out its really good! But enough of my babbling! Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer : if I owned FT you really think I would be writing fanfiction because I do not own it.**

I look in the rear view mirror at Wendy, she should not have to go through this at that no should at any age. Sigh, sadly I can't choose what happens or else this definitely wouldn't happen. And what was that strong magic coming from Grandenie when she did that roar? Also did they say dragon?!

God, mom, dad I'm trying my best but I don't know how much longer I can take this. I am really not sure but I swear on my life I will keep my friends safe no matter what. A single tear fell down my cheek as I got blurry eyed when I saw a horrifying monster. A mage turned thing that can still use its powers look at it horrified but then my instinct kicked in and I put the pedal to the metal and ran it over and the thing went soaring over the SUV and hit the ground with a large thud as I kept driving while the others just kept watch. Wow I guess that brutal training Capricorn made me go through is finally paying off.

I look through the rear view mirror out of habit and see that the Mage turned thing is on a flying carpet of fire following us moaning. I quickly swerve to the left while the thing hit into a building but got back up.

I scream to Levy and Lisanna (A.N just realized how to spell her name. Lol.), "you see what I'm seeing right?!"

They nod as I scream "Levy take the wheel, Lisanna take up defense, and I'll summon Pegasus and fight him off. Grandenie can you look behind your seat there is a Glock behind your seat please pass it to me!"

Grandenie looked horrified, god she acting just like a goddamn civilian, I bark at her "pass me the damn gun if you don't want to die bye that things hand!"

She nods quickly and gets it even though in her eyes I can tell that she is wondering how does she know there is a gun in her or someone's close to hers car and not freaking out?! I yank the gun out of her hands while shouting.

"I CALL OUT THE FLYING HORSE, PEGASUS!"

I see him galloping right besides the car and as I jump out on him, Levy's taking the wheel as I quickly say to Pegs "hey Pegs you see that guy up there? He's a mage/thing and we have to destroy it before it destroys us alright?"

I see Pegs nod as I say "okay the same rules apply but be careful I am most likely going to have to call out another spirit so my main magical power won't be on you but both of you if need be okay?"

I see him nod again as I shout "JUMP IN THE AIR PEGS AND LETS TAKE THIS INHUMAN BEING DOWN!"

He jumps as I take a closer look at him and his magic, he is obviously a fire mage and not a power full one but I can't call out Aquarius since I have no water but maybe Cancer can do the trick.

"I CALL OUT THE CRAB, CANCER!"

In a blinding light he appeared and said quite harshly, "Ebi stay out of this you do not know what you got yourself into!"

"WAIT WHAT CANCER! I-….."

Then out of know where another blinding light happened and I saw this orange haired guy in a tux recently ironed start running towards the man glowing fists while barking out "CANCER PROTECT HER NOW!"

Cancer went in front of me while practically yanking Pegasus from the sky and bringing him to the ground then standing in front of me protectively. I am about to scream bloody murder at Cancer when my mind snapped back to what Aries said and it all clicked in my head and I remembered the nigh that I saved the leader of the zodiac keys life.

Before I flash back to that weird and slightly painful memory I yell at Loke who is still fighting "LEO THE LION WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Once he rips the head off the things body he walks over to me in serious mode and says "what are you doing outside?! You need to get out of here, that mage who changed is only the beginning! I-….."

Before he could yell something else I walk up to him and hug him with all my might slightly crying when I said "I'm glad you're okay Loke."

He looks down at me all anger left his face when he hugs me back and softly says "don't scare me like that when Aries told me what was going on I practically had a heart a tack while running over here."

I look up to him and say "how come it took Aries to say that these things where alive and not some other celestial mage?"

Loke looked down at me and released a huge sigh while saying "the reason why is because only ten celestial mages are left alive from the virus even though we can't get affected by the bite."

I stare up at him in shock only to realize that the SUV is right behind us with Levy, Lisanna, Wendy and Grandenie wide eyed staring at me with shock, confusion and wonder.

Then Levy suddenly yells "LU-CHAN BEHIND YOU!"

I swerve around ducking a slice of wind that could cut off my head when I see of the hell it is and it's, oh crap its Edigore from the dark guild and he has been turned in to a thing. I guess my body guard training is finally going to pay off.

I bring out the Glock Grandenie handed me out of my jeans and shoot he suck straight in the forehead as he falls through the air dead and hits the ground with a large thunk and black and red goo leaking out of the things head and his head smashing when I hit the ground, eew.

I turn back around to see Loke and Cancer frozen from the sound of the gun shot when I say with a slight giggle "still haven't gotten over the sound of a gunshot, huh."

They snap out of there daze and stare at me and say at the same time "wow Capricorn and Sagittarius trained you well."

I heard humping on the ground when I see Levy and Lisanna running over to me and tackling me in to the ground when Levy suddenly says very loud "don't you ever do that again you scared me and Lisanna half to death when we realize you weren't following and then almost getting killed by a mage thing! Don't scare us like that Lu-chan!"

I scratch the back of my head feeling a wee bit embarrassed when I say "sorry about that you guys I guess I got a little bit carried away?"

"You think," screams Lisanna.

"Sorry, but you do know that probably more of those mage things are coming so we better book it!"

They nod even though they probably feel the fear I feel because if those things can use magic what else can they have to their advantage? I run to the car when I turn around and see Loke following me and Cancer was already back into the celestial spirit world.

I turn around and poke him in the chest while saying "you're not coming with us Loke besides I already have your key so go back I'll be okay."

"No. I will not have my little sister face these things when I could be out here helping."

I sigh because I know I am just going to lose this battle so I say "either go back, or you can ride in the trunk."

He smirks while saying "oh and leave my beautiful sister out here all alone with only her friends? Not a chance in hell."

So I open the trunk and pretty much he just sits in the back because it's just like any normal SUV then I hop in the front with Lisanna now in the front seat instead of Levy and start the car to hear moans behind us as I curse slowly under my breath, do these things ever give up? I swerve the car around into the direction where going while knocking down at least ten of those things while speeding down the streets of Magnolia thinking thank god mama made sure I know how to drive. Well I guess it make sense since our business is to-.

Before I could finish that sentence I hear a loud curse behind that came from Loke when he says "are these things just attracted to you or something?"

I roll my window down to see two reequip mages with flesh hanging from their mouths running towards with amazing speed that could triumph this SUV so I take my Glock out of my waist band and pass it back to Loke while Lisanna and Levy are trying to shoot at them but with little success because of the plating their armor has but their heads aren't covered so who knows maybe with Loke's amazing aim we might be able to kill them.

I get back to the wheel but the car is going straight into a t flag pole that looks to survive hundreds of years and before I can swerve we crash into it and everything goes black. But before I pass out I hear Loke's voice yelling something.

**Ah don't you just love cliffhangers! Well most likely only when your writing them but please review! It gives me more inspiration for the story and makes me want to write more! Catch you on the next update!**


End file.
